


appa!kyu | thunderstorm

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Appa Junior, Author: Ai, Gen, Kyuhyun with kiddos, non-au sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Kyuhyun's children are afraid of the tumultuous storm outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @zerggyu ^^

There’s a storm raging outside in spectacular fashion. Lightning streaks through the sky, illuminating the house with off-white flashes. Thunder booms, sending vibrations throughout the frame. The wind howls, sending tree branches smacking against the sides of the house. In the distance, sirens blare as emergency vehicles dash off in the tumult to save some poor unlucky soul.

_The sirens..._

But in all the cacophony, Kyuhyun only hears one thing.

_“Daddy? I’m scared!”_

Kyuhyun looks up from the bills spread across the kitchen table to see his daughter standing in the doorway, clinging to the door frame with one hand and clutching her stuffed rabbit in the other. Another loud clap of thunder sends her running into her daddy’s arms. He pulls her into his lap and holds her close as another flash of lightning strikes. She trembles in his arms as she waits for the thunder that will inevitably follow. When it does come, she yelps and buries her face into Kyuhyun’s chest, small shoulders heaving with sobs.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Kyuhyun murmurs. “Daddy’s here.” He strokes her hair and rocks her gently, trying to soothe her cries. He has to admit: the storm _is_ rather terrifying. He’s never particularly enjoyed thunderstorms like some.

_That one rainy night... the accident..._

He shudders and tries to block out the unpleasant memory. Instead, he holds his daughter his in arms, his heart breaking at how desperately she clings to his shirt.

“Make it stop, Daddy! Make it _stop_!” she pleads.

 _I wish I could_ , he thinks to himself. But aloud he says, “I’ll try my best, princess.” He rises to his feet, hefting her into his arms, and loudly proclaims, “Mr. Storm, you need to stop right now!”

But the storm outside doesn’t seem to listen to the plea of a father trying to protect his little girl. Instead, it sends a particularly violent thunderclap that rattles the house to its core. His daughter buries her face in his chest and he tightens his grip on her.

And then there’s another sound.

It starts softly at first but grows stronger as the tree branches continue to beat against the house. The sound of a baby crying in the nursery.

“C’mon,” Kyuhyun says to his daughter. “Let’s go get your brother.”

He walks down the hallway, carrying his little girl as she clings tightly to him, to the nursery where a little infant lies in his crib, mouth open in a loud wail. Kyuhyun shifts his daughter to one side so he can reach down and lift his son up with his other arm. Upon seeing his daddy, the little boy stops his wailing but continues to stare at Kyuhyun with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Another bolt of lightning causes both children to cling tightly to their father and with the resounding crack of thunder, both start crying in unison. Kyuhyun tries to comfort both simultaneously, but when the lights start to flicker and then die completely, it proves to be a lost cause. His son is crying so violently Kyuhyun worries that he’ll be sick, while his daughter grips his neck with such ferocity he feels he may suffocate. He manages to stagger down the hallway a bit to the his bedroom before sitting down gently on the bed.

“Princess, you’re hurting Daddy,” he says, trying to ease the pressure around his neck. “You need to let go.”

“But I’m scared!” she wails again, burying her teary face in his shoulder.

“Daddy’s here,” he replies, holding both of his children close. “Daddy will always be here.”

_The lightning flashes again and all Kyuhyun can see are headlights of a car heading straight for him. His body tenses as he shuts his eyes as the thunder rumbles. That night… the slick roads… the van spinning out of control… the sound of…_

“Daddy!”

His daughter’s voice brings him back to reality and he shifts her on his lap, careful of his son in the other arm. “Daddy will keep me safe, right?” his daughter asks, her voice filled with fear.

“Of course,” Kyuhyun says, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “You’re always safe here, princess.”

He’s safe. The van spinning out of control is gone. The hyungs leaning over him, begging for his life, are gone. The never-ending hospital stay is gone. He’s here, he’s here in the present with scars on his stomach and the two greatest treasures in his life clinging to their daddy for reassurance. Kyuhyun rocks them back and forth, murmuring all the while that they’re safe in their daddy’s arms.

Finally, the storm starts to die down a bit as the rain lets up and the wind settles down, allowing Kyuhyun to shift into a more comfortable position on the bed. He slips his feet under the covers and settles his son into the crook of one arm, allowing his daughter to huddle close on his other side. The children’s cries have reduced to teary sniffles, and the three of them all snuggle together under the blankets.

“Daddy?” his daughter whispers. “Can you sing us a lullaby?”

“Of course,” Kyuhyun replies, hugging her close. He clears his throat and starts to hum softly. Immediately, his daughter relaxes against him and hugs her stuffed rabbit close, looking up at her daddy in all sorts of wonder. The song Kyuhyun chooses is one of her favorites, the song she always asks him to sing when he tucks her into bed. She nestles against his side and adjusts the blankets around her and her stuffed rabbit so they both can listen to her daddy sing. Even her brother’s sniffling ceases and he looks up at his daddy in admiration.

By the time the storm picks up again, both children are fast asleep. His son is nestled in one arm, and his daughter cuddles up against his side, breathing steadily. Kyuhyun chuckles softly to himself and kisses first his son and then his daughter before pulling the covers up over the three of them. Soon, the comfortable warmth of his children lulls him to sleep as well.

Kyuhyun wakes the next morning to find his daughter, small as she is, has commandeered all of the blankets in the night while his son drools onto his t-shirt. He chuckles to himself before turning his head to look out the window. A ray of sunshine peeks through the curtains and Kyuhyun sighs in relief, knowing the storm has finally passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
